dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
MYCUN 2
MYCUN 2 is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated buddy fantasy-comedy crossover film produced by VerniX Animation Studios and Glass Ball Productions. It is the second installment in the MYCUN franchise and the sequel to the 2015 film MYCUN. MYCUN 2 will take place after the events of the first film, with the MYCUNs forming their new village in the Imaginary World. Gabriel Garza teams up with Hiro Hamada as his new partner and assistant to fight Carrie Underwood, Koba, and SI-LLY, who are all plotting to take over the whole world. Most of the cast from the first film — Ryan Potter, Kristin Chenoweth, Toby Kebbell, Anne Hathaway, Steve Carell, Pierre Coffin, Sachi Matsumoto, Dakota Goyo and Dakota Fanning — will reprise their roles in the sequel, with the exceptions of Zachary Gordon, Kodi Smit-McPhee and Jodelle Ferland, who were replaced by Jason Drucker, Finn Wolfhard and Cree Cicchino, respectively. They will be joined by Bryce Papenbrook, Kristen Schaal and Josh Gad. MYCUN 2 is scheduled to be released on December 7, 2018, by Universal Pictures. This film, along with Cool Spot, will mark the first time that VerniX Animation Studios has released two films in a single year. A third film, titled MYCUN 3 is also in the works for a December 10, 2021 release. In addition, a spin-off featuring Hiro Hamada is also announced for a 2019 release. Plot Following the events of the first film, Hiro Hamada becomes Gabriel Garza's new partner and best friend, and they must defeat Carrie Underwood, who escaped from jail and reunites with Koba to take over the whole world. Cast * Jason Drucker as Gabriel Garza * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Kristin Chenoweth as Carrie Underwood * Toby Kebbell as Koba * Anne Hathaway as Red Puckett * Steve Carell as Felonious Gru * Pierre Coffin as the Minions * Sachi Matsumoto as Toon Link * Dakota Goyo as Ico * Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones * Finn Wolfhard as Norman Babcock * Cree Cicchino as Agatha Prenderghast * Bryce Papenbrook as SI-LLY * Kristen Schaal * Josh Gad Production On November 3, 2015, producer Michael Wildshill announced that they were working on a sequel idea. On December 15, 2015, it was announced that a sequel is in development with Geo G. returning as writer and director, and Wildshill and Audel LaRoque returning as producers. Darren Lemke was hired a month later to co-write the script. In March 2016, it was announced that Jason Drucker would voice Gabriel Garza for future media, such as Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3 and MYCUN 2, replacing Zachary Gordon, whose voice has deepened since reaching adulthood. On June 12, 2016, the producers announced that Kristin Chenoweth, Anne Hathaway, Steve Carell, Pierre Coffin, Sachi Matsumoto, Dakota Goyo, Dakota Fanning, Ryan Potter, and Toby Kebbell would be reprising their roles in the sequel, with Finn Wolfhard and Cree Cicchino replacing Kodi Smit-McPhee and Jodelle Ferland as Norman Babcock and Agatha Prenderghast in this film. It was also announced that Blur Animation Workshop would return to provide the additional animation for the film. In January 2017, Wildshill said in an interview that they had begun the animation of the film, and that Megan Brown from Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3 may appear in the film. In February 2017, Geo G. announced that the characters from Yaku Tsuu: Noroi no Game, Ruins, Treo Fiskur, and Pink Sword of the Bibu are confirmed to appear in this film as newcomers to the MYCUNs. In March 2017, it was reported that Bryce Papenbrook, Kristen Schaal and Josh Gad had joined the cast of the film. Release In December 2015, Universal scheduled the sequel to be released on December 14, 2018. In October 2016, the release date was moved forward to December 7, 2018, with Universal's Mortal Engines taking its date. Sequel On March 17, 2017, despite MYCUN 2 still in production, it was reported that MYCUN 3 has already been greenlit, and is set for release on December 10, 2021. Spin-off In March 2016, it was announced that Universal and VerniX are developing a MYCUN spin-off featuring Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6, in which whom appearing in his own film, out from the Big Hero 6 world. Michael Wildshill is set to direct and write, with Erica Rivinoja co-writing the script with Wildshill. Steve Samono will produce it. Ryan Potter will also reprise his role as Hiro Hamada. It is set to be released on December 6, 2019. Category:Movies Category:MYCUN Category:VerniX Animation Studios Category:Glass Ball Productions Category:Geo LTD. Category:Universal Studios Category:NBCUniversal